User blog:Bunnylove14/Best Song- Just Dance 2
Hi all! Just Dance 2 is the only game not to get a "Best Song" blog so I thought that I would do one:) Also since JD2 was the first game I got on release day, I am pretty excited to do it. Also this is my first blog post so yay! I have been on the wiki since 2013 but have only now started actually commenting/making blogs. I have been reading the blogs/comments for fun for awile though:) ---- 6/5/15- Last day of blog Thank you to everyone who participated in this blog! I had so much fun running it and I hope you had fun with it too! Thank you everyone! Winner 94 days 41 rounds 78 battles 1722 votes the best song of Just Dance 2 is.. '' Nineafternoon now.jpg|NINE IN THE AFTERNOON by PANIC! AT THE DISCO '' Runner Ups Proudmarysqa.png|Proud Mary (2nd Place) CrazyLove.jpg|Crazy In Love (3rd Place) Losers Battles Pondereplaybnw.jpg|Pon De Replay (OUT 3/4/15) Satisfactionbnw.jpg|Satisfaction (Original Issak Remix) (OUT 3/6/15) A-punkbnw.jpg|A-Punk (OUT 3/8/15 Theshoopshoopsongbnw.jpg|The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) (OUT 3/10/15) Whenigrowupbnw.jpg|When I Grow Up (OUT 3/10/15) Barbiegirlbnw2.jpg|Barbie Girl (OUT 3/12/15) Heyyabnw.jpg|Hey! Ya! (OUT 3/12/15) Jumpbnw.jpg|Jump! (OUT 3/14/15) Americanboybnw.jpg|American Boy (OUT 3/16/15) Dagombabnw.jpg|Dagomba (OUT 3/16/15) Wakemeupbeforeyougo-gobnw.jpg|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (OUT 3/18/15) Kung Fu Fightingbnw.jpg|Kung Fu Fighting (OUT 3/18/15) Borntobewildbnw.jpg|Born To Be Wild (OUT 3/20/15) Bodymovinbnw.jpg|Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) (OUT 3/20/15) Funkytownbnw.jpg|Funkytown (OUT 3/22/15) Rockafeller Skankbnw.jpg|Rockafeller Skank (OUT 3/22/15) Skintoskinbnw.jpg|Skin-To-Skin (OUT 3/25/15) Biggirlbnw.jpg|Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (OUT 3/28/15) It'sNotUnusualbnw.jpg|It's Not Unusual (OUT 3/28/15) Mugsybaloneybnw.jpg|Mugsy Baloney (OUT 3/30/15) Iwantyoubackbnw.jpg|I Want You Back (OUT 3/30/15) Swaybnw.jpg|Sway (Quien Sera) (OUT 4/1/15) Monstermashbnw.jpg|Monster Mash (OUT 4/1/15) Jungleboogiebnw.jpg|Jungle Boogie (OUT 4/4/15) Alrightbnw.jpg|Alright (OUT 4/4/15) Pumpupthevolumebnw.jpg|Pump Up The Volume (OUT 4/6/15) SFTDbnw.jpg|Sympathy For The Devil (OUT 4/6/15) ChickenPaybackbnw.jpg|Chicken Payback (OUT 4/8/15) Babygirlbnw.jpg|Baby Girl (OUT 4/8/15) Movingupbnw.jpg|Moving On Up (OUT 4/10/15) DBTRbnw.jpg|Down By The Riverside (OUT 4/10/15) Crayxmasbnw.jpg|Crazy Xmas (OUT 3/12/15) Maniacbnw.jpg|Maniac (OUT 3/12/15) Hotstuffbnw.jpg|Hot Stuff (OUT 4/13/15) Canthurrylovebnw.jpg|You Can't Hurry Love (OUT 4/15/15) (WAVE 2) Cryingbloodbnw.jpg|Crying Blood (OUT 3/17/15) (WAVE 2) Holidaybnw.jpg|Holiday (OUT 4/17/15) (WAVE 2) Tiktokbnw.jpg|Tik Tok (OUT 4/19/15) (WAVE 2) Idealisticbnw.jpg|Idealistic (OUT 4/19/15) (WAVE 2) Callmebnw.jpg|Call Me (OUT 4/21/15) (WAVE 2) Cosmicgirlbnw.jpg|Cosmic Girl (OUT 4/21/15) (WAVE 2) Rasputinbnw.jpg|Rasputin (OUT 4/23/15) (WAVE 2) Whyowhybnw.jpg|Why Oh Why (OUT 4/23/15) (WAVE 2) Herecomesthebnw.jpg|Here Comes The Hotstepper (OUT 4/25/15) (WAVE 2) Moveyourfeetbnw.jpg|Move Your Feet (OUT 4/25/15) (WAVE 2) Ikoikobnw.jpg|Iko Iko (OUT 4/27/15) (WAVE 2) Kattikalandalbnw.jpg|Katti Kalandal (OUT 4/29/15) (WAVE 2) Stayorgobnw.jpg|Should I Stay or Should I Go (OUT 4/29/15) (WAVE 2) SOSbnw.jpg|S.O.S (OUT 5/1/15) (WAVE 2) Igotyoubnw.jpg|I Got You (I Feel Good) (OUT 5/1/15) (WAVE 2) ProfBNW.jpg|Professor Pumplestickle (OUT 5/3/15) (WAVE 2) Song2bnw.jpg|Song 2 (OUT 5/5/15) (Wave 3) Itsrainingmenbnw.jpg|It's Raining Men (OUT 5/5/15) (Wave 3 Thepowerbnw.jpg|The Power (OUT 5/7/15) (Wave 3) Soulbossabnw.jpg|Soul Bossa Nova (OUT 5/7/15) (Wave 3) Thatsnotmynamebnw.jpg|That's Not My Name (OUT 5/9/15) (WAVE 3) Vivalasvegasbnw.jpg|Viva Las Vegas (OUT 5/9/15) (Wave 3) Walkegyptbnw.jpg|Walk Like an Egyptian (OUT 5/14/15) (Wave 3) Futebolcrazybnw.jpg|Futebol Crazy (OUT 5/17/15) (Wave 4) Mambo5bnw.jpg|Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit of Monkia) (OUT 5/23/15) (Wave 4) Girlfriendbnw.jpg|Girlfriend (OUT 5/23/15) (Wave 4) Jaihoyouaremydestinybnw.jpg|Jai Ho! (OUT 5/23/15) (Wave 4) Comeoneileenbnw.jpg|Come on Eileen (OUT 5/23/15) (Wave 4) Spicegirlsbnw.jpg|Spice Up Your Life (OUT 5/23/15) (Wave 4) Toxicbnw.jpg|Toxic (OUT 5/29/15) (Wave 5) Fireworkbnw.jpg|Firework (OUT 5/29/15) (Wave 5) Takemeoutbnw.jpg|Take Me Out (OUT 5/31/15) (Wave 6) Mambo5bnw.jpg|Mambo No.5 (OUT 6/2/15) (Wave 6) Dancebnw.jpg|D.A.N.C.E (OUT 6/2/15) (Wave 6) Wave 1 SOS VS Pon De Replay- WINNER: SOS 7-4 Satisfaction (Issak Original Remix) VS Idealistic- WINNER: Idealistic 12-13 Nine in the Afternoon VS A-Punk- Winner: Nine In The Afternoon 17-5 You Can't Hurry Love VS The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss)- Winner: You Can't Hurry Love 18-2 Toxic VS When I Grow Up - Winner: Toxic 14-8 Barbie Girl VS Come On Eileen- Winner: Come on Eileen 6-12 Hey Ya! VS Crazy In Love- Winner: Crazy in Love 9-10 Tik Tok VS Girlfriend- Winner: Tik Tok 13-10 Spice Up Your Life VS Jump- Winner: Spice Up Your Life 13-5 American Boy VS Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)- Winner: Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) 11-13 Dagomba VS Iko Iko- Winner: Iko Iko 3-20 Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go VS It's Raining Men- Winner: It's Raining Men 8-9 Kung Fu Fighting VS Rasputin- Winner: Rasputin 8-9 Born To Be Wild VS Should I Stay Or Should I Go- Winner: Should I Stay Or Should I Go 2-14 Body Movin'(Fatboy Slim Remix) VS Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)- Winner: Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) Call Me VS Funkytown- Winner: Call Me 14-3 Song 2 VS Rockafeller Skank- Winner: Song 2 12-3 Firework VS D.A.N.C.E- Winner: Firework 16-8 Futebol Crazy VS Skin-To-Skin- Winner: Futebol Crazy 14-1 xD That's Not My Name VS Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)- Winner: That's Not My Name 14-2 Viva Las Vegas VS It's Not Unusual- Winner: Viva Las Vegas 13-2 Soul Bossa Nova VS Mugsy Baloney- Winner: Soul Bossa Nova 8-5 I Got You (I Feel Good) VS I Want You Back- Winner: I Got You (I Feel Good) 7-6 Sway (Quien Sera) VS Move Your Feet- Winner: Move Your Feet 18-12 Professer Pumpsickle VS Monster Mash- Winner: Professer Pumpsickle 15-3 Proud Mary VS Jungle Boogie- Winner: Proud Mary 12-1 Cosmic Girl VS Alright- Winner: Cosmic Girl 7-6 The Power vs Pump Up The Volume- Winner: The Power 5-2 Sympathy for the Devil vs Jump In The Line (Shake Senora)- Winner: Jump In The Line 5-2 Here Comes The Hotstepper vs Chicken Payback (Suggested by Tiddles the Ocelot :D )- Winner: Here Comes The Hotstepper 12-1 Take Me Out vs Baby Girl- ' Winner: Take Me Out 12-4' Crying Blood vs Moving On Up- Winner: Crying Blood 11-10 Katti Kalandal vs Down By The Riverside- Winner: Katti Kalandal 12-8 Maniac vs Walk Like An Egyptian- Winner: Walk Like An Egyptian 2-19 Why Oh Why vs Crazy Xmas- Winner: Why Oh Why 11-6 Holiday vs Hot Stuff- Winner Holiday 15-3 RETURN POLL: D.A.N.C.E- 10 votes Girlfriend- 9-2= 7 votes Satisfaction- 5 American Boy- 3 It's Not Unusual- 3 When I Grow Up- 2 Pon De Replay- 1 Body Movin'- 1 Moving On Up- 1 D.A.N.C.E and Girlfriend are returning! :D ---- Wave 2 Spice Up Your Life vs Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)- Winner: Spice Up Your Life 11-10 Proud Mary vs You Can't Hurry Love- Winner: Proud Mary 12-6 Crying Blood vs That's Not My Name- Winner: That's Not My Name 7-14 Holiday vs Come On Eileen- TIE VOTE 10-10. I vote Come On Eileen. Winner: Come On Eileen Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) vs Tik Tok- Winner: Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) 10-4 Futebol Crazy vs Idealistic- Winner: Futebol Crazy 8-6 Toxic vs Call Me- Winner: Toxic 10-10/6-4 revote The Power vs Cosmic Girl- Winner: The Power 13-5 It's Raining Men vs Rasputin- Winner It's Raining Men 11-3 Take Me Out vs Why Oh Why- Winner: Take Me Out 11-1 Here Comes The Hotstepper vs Song 2- Winner: Song 2 3-10 Nine in the Afternoon vs Move Your Feet- Winner: Nine in the Afternoon 3-9 D.A.N.C.E vs Girlfriend (Suggested by Master Hydraffe)- Tie vote 10-10. I vote D.A.N.C.E. Iko Iko vs Jump in the Line- Winner: Jump in the Line 8-11 Walk Like An Egyptian vs Should I Stay or Should I Go- Winner: Walk Like An Egyptian 11-4 Crazy In Love vs Katti Kalandal- Winner: Crazy in Love 14-2 S.O.S vs Firework- Winner: Firework 8-14 Viva Las Vegas vs I Got You (I Feel Good)- Winner: Viva Las Vegas 11-6 Professor Pumplestickle vs Soul Bossa Nova- Winner: Soul Bossa Nova 7-9 RETURN POLL 2: 6- Mambo No.5 5- Girlfriend 4- S.O.S 3- Tik Tok 2- Call Me 1- Move Your Feet 1- Crying Blood 1- Should I Stay or Should I Go? Mambo No.5 and Girlfriend(for the second time) return! :) ---- Wave 3 Mambo No.5 vs Song 2- Winner: Mambo No.5 15-7 It's Raining Men vs Come On Eileen- Winner: Come on Eileen 8-12 Spice Up Your Life vs The Power: TIE 11-11. I vote Spice Up Your Life. Winner: Spice Up Your Life Soul Bossa Nova vs Jump in the Line:' Winner: Jump In the Line 7-15' D.A.N.C.E vs That's Not My Name (Suggested by Tiddles)- Winner: D.A.N.C.E 10-6 Proud Mary vs Viva Las Vegas- Winner: Proud Mary 14-2 Toxic vs Crazy in Love- Winner: Crazy in Love 8-2 Firework vs Jai Ho! (Suggested by Tiddles)- Winner: Firework 5-11 Take Me Out vs Girlfriend- Winner: Girlfriend 7-9 Nine in the Afternoon vs Futebol Crazy vs Walk Like an Egyptian- Winner: Nine in the Afternoon 9-3-2 RETURN POLL 3 Toxic- 5 Take Me Out- 5 Jai Ho!- 5 That's Not My Name- 2 Viva Las Vegas- 2 Song 2- 1 There is a 3-way tie! So I have decided to.... ...KEEP THEM ALL! YES THAT'S RIGHT: Toxic, Jai Ho, and Take Me Out will all return! :D but beause of this, we need another song to balence the songs out, soooo Futebol Crazy is safe! (It got second on the 3-way vote) ---- Wave 4 D.A.N.C.E vs Futebol Crazy- Winner: D.A.N.C.E 14-4 Proud Mary vs Jump in the Line- Winner: Proud Mary 12-6 Crazy in Love vs Mambo No. 5- Winner: Crazy in Love 21-12 Take Me Out vs Spice Up Your Life- Winner: Take Me Out 21-14 Come on Eileen vs Firework- Winner: Firework 5-30 Toxic vs Jai Ho!- Winner: Toxic 20-12 Girlfriend vs Nine in the Afternoon- Winner: Nine in the Afternoon 6-22 ---- Wave 5 Proud Mary vs Take Me Out- Winner: Take Me Out 8-12 Nine in the Afternoon vs D.A.N.C.E- Winner: Nine in the Afternoon 13-8 RETURN POLL 4 Only one song will return out of the eliminated wave 4 songs. Mambo No.5- 9 votes Jai Ho!- 8 votes Girlfriends- 2 votes Spice Up Your Life- 1 vote Futebol Crazy- 1 vote Mambo No.5! '''returns :) Crazy in Love vs Firework- '''Winner: Crazy in Love 12-7 Mambo No. 5 vs Toxic- Winner: Mambo No.5 9-12 ---- Wave 6 Take Me Out vs Nine in the Afternoon- Winner: Nine in the After Noon is the first finalist!!! 8-13 RETURN POLL 5 the two wave 5 songs with the most votes will return. This is also the last return poll. The three songs that make it out of wave 6 will go to the finals in wave 7. 9 votes- Proud Mary 9 votes- D.A.N.C.E 8 votes- Firework 0 votes- Toxic Proud Mary and D.A.N.C.E return Proud Mary vs Mambo No.5- Winner: Proud Mary 11-6 D.A.N.C.E vs Crazy in Love- Winner: Crazy in Love 10-6 ---- Finals Voting will work different this time. There will be 4 sections: Choreography, background/visuals, song, and overall. On each poll you will vote for what song you think is best in that category. The song with the most votes at the end will be crowned the Best Song of Just Dance 2! Crazy in Love vs Proud Mary vs Nine in the Afternoon! Best Choreography 11 votes- Nine in the Afternoon 7 votes- Proud Mary 4 votes- Crazy in Love Best Background 17 votes- Nine in the Afternoon 7 votes- Proud Mary 0 votes- Crazy in Love Best Music 13 votes- Nine in the Afternoon 6 votes- Proud Mary 1 vote- Crazy in Love Best Overall 12 votes- Nine in the Afternoon 10 votes- Proud Mary 1 vote- Crazy in Love